Hold My Hair
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. Drabble. “Hold my hair.” You heard the man, Kat. Just a little thing to marginally improve an already perfect episode. 1.10 SPOILERS.


**Title: Hold My Hair**

**Rating:** FRK  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** 1.10 SPOILERS!  
**Summary: **Oneshot. Drabble. "Hold my hair." You heard the man, Kat. Just a little thing to marginally improve an already prefect episode. 1.10 SPOILERS.

* * *

There was something hot about the way he left the school grounds, Principal expectant, yet shocked, student body riveted by their resident 'bad boy' flippantly waving a hand in goodbye.

Watching as he walked out (because Patrick Verona didn't _storm_ anywhere, he merely walked with a presence) Kat found herself awe-inspired, and a little bit envious.

Ivy League wasn't in his future, (that was obvious) and the fact that a _'suspension due to walk-out' _would be on his transcript was no more than just some meaningless words on an equally meaningless paper. He also, probably, didn't have a dad being the mediator between what he believed was right, and what he believed was destined for him, (that's if he even had a dad.)

'_He probably wouldn't be grounded for the rest of his life either,'_ Kat mused as she found herself grabbing his backpack, uncertainly bumping fists with Mandela, and following the same path as he did seconds before.

"This is yours," she said coming up to stand behind him, seated rigidly on his bike.

Turning to face her, Patrick looked shocked, proud, and maybe even a little awe-inspired himself. Taking his bag, he eyed her as if she were either insane, or brave. "You sure about this?" he asked with sincerity she didn't know he could muster.

"No," Kat said, a smile creeping onto her face, "But I'm doing it."

Pleased, Patrick turned around and scooted a small amount forward on his bike, leaving just enough room for an extra person to sit.

Taking his invitation, Kat threw a leg over the black beast, and wasn't all that bothered when her thighs perfectly cradled the back of his.

He gave her a moment to adjust herself, "Hold my hair."

Kat looked at him inquisitively, "Excuse me?"

"That's what you said to me at your party," he said turning a bit to look at her over his shoulder, the action bringing his face closer to her and it was all she could do to stop herself from leaning in. Of course, he was still speaking, "…right before you hurled."

A tad embarrassed, Kat ducked her head, but smiled with relief, "Thanks."

He took it in stride, and seconds later held out a black object to her, "Helmet?"

Smiling, _yet again,_ at their own little inside joke, she took the helmet, this time not stopping to wipe the smug look off his face.

With the helmet in her right hand, she brought her left to run up the back of his neck and gently grab a fist of curly, dark hair.

He jumped a barely noticeable amount at her touch, but allowed her to pull his head back. "What are-?"

She didn't let him finish, and when her soft lips touched his, he was sure he didn't want to.

Languidly, she kissed him. If the rooftop had been a discovery, then this was now a further exploration of uncharted land. It was hard to say who parted whose lips, or who softly moaned first, but one thing was for sure, they both parted with happy little smirks.

Releasing his hair, Kat slipped on the helmet without a word, as Patrick sat up, inserted the key into the ignition, and pushed the electric starter.

The bike revved to life and Kat felt a thrill; whether it was because of the bike purring beneath her, or the way her arms felt wrapped around his waist, she couldn't say.

With the push of his boot against the left gas pedal, the bike began to coast out the parking lot, before increasing speed once on the street.

It didn't really matter where they were going, she was doing it anyway.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Because I totally wanted them to kiss, and he totally looked at her lips when she took the helmet, I wrote this. …Considering how badly I want to own a motorcycle, I guess I should figure out how to run one first ;)


End file.
